You Want What one shot
by kagomya
Summary: Just something I thought would happen if Raenef the 4th still wanted Eclipse in a non-im-going-to-cause-utter-destruction way... one-shot please don't hate me if it seems sloppy.


You ... what - a Demon Diary Story

"You what" a voice demanded darkly, eyes sharp and piercing.

"I will be taking Raenef and there is nothing you can do about it" Krayon said with no emotion in his voice at all but a unidentifiable glint in his eyes with his long curly hair normally blowing, still.

"You will not." the voice stated coldly.

"Yes i will and all because you my dear Eclipse refused to work with me." Krayon replied with a smirk on his impassive face.

"Krayon you will not touch him." Eclipse spoke darkly with bit of anger seeping in to his ice cold words, his eyes flashing red briefly.

As he gathered his energy to leave, his long deep black hair flared up and his now red eyes had a red dark purple glow, "You touch him and you will not live to see the next sunrise." and with that he was gone. the only thing that suggested he was there at all was a small whisper of his left over energies.

Krayon sighed happily as all the tension in the room evaporated and his golden locks once again seemed to be dancing on a breeze that wasn't in the still room.

"Are you happy now Lord Raenef(IV.) he has chosen, again" Krayon said loudly into the seemingly empty room whispering the last word under his breath.

"No but i will leave have no fear, i will be back" Raenef replied as he stepped out of the dark shadows that covered half of the room his short shoulder length black hair blending into the shadows.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Eruits! Darling where are you he called nearly skipping to the door. "That means its time for you to leave." Krayon stated not looking back at the late lord who had yet to vanish.

~Eclipse and Raenef (V.)~

"Eclipse...will you promise?" a small sweet voice asked.

"It will depend on the promise Raenef." Eclipse replied lightly his purple eyes unreadable as he looked at the small blonde in front of him.

Green eyes looked down as flaxen hair shone in the late afternoon sun, "will you promise not to leave me?"

"Forever if you wish it be" The tall dark haired demon of the Third Order replied, reaching out to ruffle his young lords hair.

The sun turned red and the small noisy animals began to sing a sad sweet song as their goodbye to the sun, that set a slightly romantic atmosphere.

"Eclipse I..ugh..."Raenef turned red as he muttered the rest of what the was saying so low that the Dark haired demon two feet away couldn't hear it.

"Its okay take your time my lord." Ecplise stated softly not knowing that his students statement would change everything.

"_Iloveyou_." the words this time were spoken low, fast and not understandable.

"Can you repeat that" The dark haired man asked calmly.

"I-i... I Love You!" Raenef yelled so loudly that it echoed around the small courtyard they were in. Raenef had his eyes tightly shut as he yelled his confession, a brilliant red covered his entire face from his hairline down to his neck.

Eclipse stood there in shock before replying "I love you to Raenef, but you are simply too young."

"Since when did age matter." was Raenef's sharp reply. "Is or is not Eruits being courted by Krayon! And Krayon is on of THE oldest Demons alive right now." He lashed out as his counter argument he had went over with Chris a few hours before his confession.

"IT does when its concerns us, seeing how Eruits is older than you and at the age of consent." Eclipse replied.

"No she isint, well she is but im older than her by three moon cycles, and Chris by one." Raenef stated with his head tilted slightly.

"Comon lets ask her and then we will have a talk with Krayon..." Eclipse said some what detached.

"Go!" the blond yelled as he pictured Eruits, and grabbed the shocked demons hand.

Moments later they appeared in front of the short sword master.

"Eruits whom is older me or you?" was the quick question out of the young lords mouth at seeing his short haired friend.

"You...wh- oh so you finally told him and he's doing the whole age thing right?" she answered at once not noticing the dark demon behind him.

"Basicly oh and wheres sparkles?" he asked his eyes shining brightly.

"No idea-" "Darling where are you?" another voiced yelled out cutting her off. "Never mind" she muttered darkly under her breath before yelling at the voice " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! GET YOU SPARKLY HAIR IN HERE!" she yelled anger filling her voice.

A moment later a bright sparkling body flew threw the room to glomp the obviously shorter girl with a "Darling" after voice following the figure.

"Of you don't let me go i will never speak to you again you have until one." She stated sword still in her hand getting ready to beat the sparkles out of Krayon.

"You rang for me my lovely Eruits" Krayon went on after letting go and not paying any mind to the blonde Lord and the Dark haired Demon he talked to earlier the same day,

"Talk to them." She said as she went back to practice.

"Hello again Eclipse, Raenef what can I be forced to help you with today?" Krayon said lightly as though he was not sulking at the threats of his beloved.

"What are the age limits?" Eclipse asked lightly his voice slightly cold.

"Limits for wh- oh that there aren't any as long as both parties agree and are at or above the age of consent it dose'nt matter. Now leave." He said giving a wink to Eclipse before going to bother the young sword master.

"Told you." Raenef said with a smirk as he disappeared taking his teacher with him arms wrapped securely around his teachers waist.

A.N. Worry i think this just may be my longest one shot for any story. Any way please leave reviews for this as it is my first and maybe only story for Demon Diary!

Ja Ne, Ryou-Chan


End file.
